Red Scarfs
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: A Crowley/Bobby centric fic. Crowley's watching the snow fall, and Bobby joins in. Pure fluff. Slash.


_**Disclaimer:**Characters do not belong to me._

**_A/N:_**_And- I need to finish alot of storys that I owe you guys, but One-Shots help._

**_Warning: _**_Slash, fluff, language, homosexuality, Crobby. (Established Bobby/Crowley) One-shot. (No sexual encounters.)_

* * *

**Red Scarfs and Winter Snogging**

Crisp cold air flew by in a light flurry- gentle breeze that grew softly stronger, the sun was covered by dark grey clouds, hugging the sky like a cool blanket; Soft white flakes fell to the earth, slowly beginning to cover the ground, but patches of grass still had the audacity to show through, sticking it's brownish dying head through the frost. And Crowley found himself idly wondering the last time he watched the snow.

The frosty air nipped at his nose, turning the tips of his ears and the tip of his nose a soft pink, nearing on red, contrasting weakly against his pale pudgy face, head upturned towards the sky and feeling the flakes brush against his skin, melting instantly upon contact.

It was mid December, Christmas was well on its way, regardless if it was just another holiday that Crowley just didn't indulge in. How could he? It was Jesus's big day, who was he to spoil the fun? The King of Hell never really thought about things like the holidays- he avoided thinking about simple things like that years ago, much like he didn't indulge in thoughts about the snow, or rain, for they didn't exactly effect him directly. He never paid mother nature any mind, and she was kind enough to share the same courtesy. It was always deal after deal, condemn a few hundred souls, torture a bugger or two, then repeat the process, always very busy. It all just seemed sort of distant now.

Crowley watched as another exhale puffed and spiraled away in a white mist, before disappearing. It vaporized, and he could remember a thousand times he'd seen it before, but recalled never having a second thought about it; it was almost strange now, that he was even bothering to try.

Standing outside of Singer Salvage Yard, Crowley had intended to walk inside, say a word or two to the boys before they were off again, but he had lost track of time, and became so quickly distracted. He should have been inside a few hours ago, why was he hesitating?

He's sure he's at least been acknowledged by the boys by now, if not by Bobby, but no one walked outside, and Crowley didn't walk in.

Black clad hands buried deep into his dark trench coat pockets, buttoned up as his sholders moved upward a moment before dropping, relaxing. Crowley blinked a few snowflakes from his eyes, silently wondering how long it'll be until it decides to stop.

Crowley nearly jumped when he felt something made of cotton wraps its way around his neck, a flash of red catching his eyes before he turned his head to look at who was with him.

Bobby didn't look at the demon king, and pointedly kept his eyes on the sky. Bobby knew that Crowley was looking at him, but decided not to return the favor, attempting to keep the heat from his cheeks; needless to say it was a fruitless attempt. Crowley didn't comment, his hands slipping upward, delicate spider-like hands brushed against the cloth hanging around his neck, averting his eyes away from the hunter, he gazed at the maroon scarf wrapped around his neck, resting on his shoulders. He doesn't recall ever seeing it before.

He felt a soft, almost unnoticeable, flutter in his abdomen, and couldn't help the small smile tugging at the sides of his lips; hands dropping back into his pockets, careful not to disarray Bobby's handy work.

"It's freezin' out here," Bobby muttered after a while, shifting on his feet, "Why are you standin' out here in the first place?"

Crowley shrugged, "Enjoying the weather, darling," The demon king replied, "I'm so used to fire, snow is still a wonder."

There was a pause, "How long have you been out here?"

"A few hours, at most." Crowley said off handedly, "It's too quiet in Hell, and I'm not needed at the moment, I thought I'd stop by," There was a soft sound that escaped the demons throat, causing the hunter to look at the demon king; Crowley was staring at the clouds again, grey and panned out above their heads. Bobby watched the mans face, and can't remember the last time he'd seen someone look as content as Crowley did now. "-I suppose I became a tad distracted."

Bobby didn't reply, and they both stood in compatible silence for a few minutes. It was quite for some time, and they were just watching as the flakes became bigger and more compact, although still fluffy and light. The ground was covered in what seemed to be a matter of minutes, as the sky grew darker. Crowley didn't really notice the temperature drop, and if he did, it didn't bother him.

A sharp intake of breath caught the demon kings attention, who turned to look at the elder hunter by his side. Bobby's ears, nose, and cheeks were a light shade of red, his hat and hair had snowflakes sticking to the strands and top, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, when Crowley finally took notice.

"Damn it Robert!" Crowley shouted, causing the hunter to jump, head snapping towards the demon who was quickly stripping off his trench coat, shrugging it off his shoulders and down his arms, turning his feet slightly before maneuvering his trench-coat into the hunters shoulders. "What in the name of sin were you thinking? Walking outside in _this _weather with just that little vest? You dress heavier in the _summer!" _Crowley scowled, forcing the hunters arms through the sleeves, "Why didn't you go inside if you were so cold?"

"S-stop mother'n me," Bobby frowned, his voice wavering from the cold, "I hunt m-monsters for a living, I think I can h-handle the c-cold."

"Yes, and I can fight off Lucifer with the snap of my finger, _be realistic you moron!" _Crowley hissed, running his hands in quick up and down movements on his lovers arms, creating friction in an attempt to give the hunter more heat, "You're still human, your body's don't fight well against long exposure to cold things."

"Like you, for example?"

"Oh, now you're just flirting." The demon king rolled his eyes, dragging his hands from the hunters arms to the front of the coat, adjusting it on the mans shoulders before butting it up. Bobby muttered something about being '_a goddamn grown man' _and that he '_can take care of 'emself.' _to which Crowley rolled his eyes, replying with a witty retort.

"We're going inside," Crowley said after a moment, attempting to brush by the hunter and head up to the house; however, before he had gotten anywhere, a hand grasped at his own in an attempt to halt the demon, who flinched involuntarily at the touch. "_Bloody hell," _The demon uttered, eyebrows knitting together before taking ahold of the hunters hand once again, "You're as cold as dry ice, love."

"I'll be fine," The hunter groaned, feeling the radiated heat rush up his palms as Crowley enveloped his hands into his own, the numbness ebbing away and he could feel the skin again in those soft heated hands. "You wanted to watch the sky, so we're gonna watch the damn sky," He gripped at the others hands, preventing the demon from walking away, "now slow down ya damn idjit. I'm not goin' anywhere and neither are you."

Crowley gave the hunter an incredulous look, "Come now Robert, there's no reason to be irrational-"

"Irrational? Coming from a worried demon." Bobby nealy laughed, "I'm not gonna die if I'm out here for a few more minutes, so calm down."

The demon king looked over the hunters face before a puff of air blew past his lips, the gesture causing the air in front of him to swirl into a burst of white before evaporating away. "Fine," He muttered, "But only for a few minutes."

"Whatever you say."

Crowley hummed in response before attempting to find a comfortable stance, he had moved from one side of Bobby to the other, and felt a little out of place from doing so. Shifting at his feet, he upturned his head before stuffing his hands into his pant pockets, the area a lot less roomy than that of his coat, but worked none the less.

The snow was coming down harder, soon enough they'd be caught in a blizzard of sorts if the speed of the downfall was anything to go by. It was presumed that there was to be a few good feet of snow by morning, perhaps entrapping some of the less fortunate into their homes.

The silence ebbed on between them, but it was far from uncomfortable, listening to the wind whistle softly, the near rustle of tree leaves, or what was left of them, washed around the mens ear drums before becoming less known.

"You didn't take it off." Came an idle comment, making the demon upturn an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" He questioned, turning his head ever so slightly facing the hunter. Bobby was already looking at him, or, more pointedly, at the scarf still hanging around the demons neck.

Crowley followed his gaze, looking almost dumbfounded before giving the hunter another contemptuous look. "Of course I'm still wearing it, why would I take it off?"

"I don't know," Bobby muttered with a slight shrug roll, "Because I guess I thought you would have thought it stupid, you bein' a demon an' all." The hunter felt slightly awkward, and the look Crowley was giving him sure as hell wasn't helping. "You know.. It bein' unnecessary an' all-" Bobby cut himself off, coughing abit awkwardly before averting his eyes, "Nevermind."

Oh, now wasn't this just _precious_! Crowley smiled to himself, watching as the red spread from up the hunter neck and forcing itself upon his cheeks, that was _certainly _not from the cold. Hands reached up and swung an end of the scarf over his shoulder, his fingers playing with the sides for a moment.

Crowley hadn't really thought about the thing for more than a moment, other than when it was slid around his neck, he didn't really think about it as anything else. Crowley only just realised that Bobby was fussing over him (No matter how subtly or small) and the hunter was downright _embarrassed _by it.

Bobby could feel eyes on him, but he attempted to play it off; for Christ's sake h's worked under worse pressure than this before, he can handle Crowley just lookin' at him. It's not like it's a new thing; it's just how _intensely _he's being stared at is what's getting to him.

There was a quick flash of red from the corner of his eye, but pointedly ignored it, until he saw another flash not an inch from his face, and a pressure applied to the side of his neck. He turned to look at Crowley, who was smirking at him; In his hands hands were the two ends of the scarf, having tossed the loop over the hunters head and pulling him closer, roping the hunter nearer.

"Have I ever told you how enduring you are, love?" Crowley drawled, edging his hands up on the scarf slightly, getting a grip, before pulling it downward somewhat, forcing the hunter to eye level with the shorter demon.

Bobby had a look of surprise flash across his face, to which the demon drank in with his eyes, smirk growing somewhat wider, "Oh chin up, darling, It's not like you haven't done this before." The demons breath rolled off of the hunters face, who, in response, could help the edges of his lips turn upward, if only just a tad.

Crowley pressed his lips against the others in a chaste kiss, Bobby let out a tiny surprised noise, but soon melted into the feeling. Before the kiss could deepen, Crowley parted, feeling the rope being pulled from his hands, the moment of distraction gave the hunter enough time to slip the cotton away from the demon before twisting the scarf around his neck as well, wrapping it around them both.

Before Crowley could comment with some sort of witty retort, or sarcastic reply, Bobby captured the demons lips once again. The flick of a tongue over chapped lips, the heat of breath brushing against both of the males faces; Crowley nipped at the hunters lower lip, almost absently, reaching upward and intertwining his fingers under the hunters hat and into his dark brunette hair, forcing his head to stay firmly in place.

Bobby let go of the end of the scarf, his hands shifting and wrapping around the demons lower back, pulling his softly pudgy body flush against his own. The demon opened his mouth, allowing the hunters tongue to push past, roaming around the demon kings heated crevice. There was nothing heated about the kiss, no lust, no passion, just unadultered emotion, seeping through the two mates.

Crowley felt the hunters scratchy beard against his cheeks, and couldn't help but smile into the kiss, it tickled. Like it _really _tickled. The two broke apart with an obscene _pop _gazing at each other for a moment, Crowley still smiling like an idiot. He let go of the hunters hair, flicking the top of Bobby's hat with an amused look.

"You still cold?" Bobby shook his head, "Are the boys still here?" The hunter paused.

"_Balls!_" Bobby pulled the scarf off from over his head, receiving a half amused eye roll from the demon king as he quickly jogged back to the house, Crowley called after him, making the hunter pause, hand on the door and turning around. "Yeah? What is it?"

Crowley adjusted the red thing back around his neck, fingers moving over the soft fabric.

"Thank's for the scarf." He said with a wink, and couldn't help but let out a laugh when Bobby uttered _'idjit'_ before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

_Just a silly short One-shot I made a few months ago, and never finished. I got the idea from a winter-fic (Although it was Star Trek: The Original Series, rather than Supernatural) This was made. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but yeah. Not enough Crobby fluff, so here you guys go! I probably should have mentioned it was a kiss-fic, but oh well. I hope you guys liked regardless! Thank you for reading and don't forget to reviews~! ^^ LLAP_


End file.
